The Rainbow Girls
The Rainbow Girls are a group of girls who give color to dull places. The members are Clara Reed, Eliza O'Neill, Mandy Young, Wanda Grant, Isabelle Bloom, Joanna Inez, and Fantasia Violet. Personalities Clara Clara has a fiery, self-assured personality and is a brave, courageous person. Sometimes, she can be a bit of a hot-head, but her confidence in herself and her bold personality are valued among others. She represents the color red. Eliza Eliza is a very calm, reassuring person who is full of warmth and likes to help others. She represents the color orange. Mandy Mandy is a happy, kind person with a great sense of humor, and the kindness and fun radiates off her. Her personality is favored by others and she is the kind of person who makes another's day. She represents the color yellow. Wanda Wanda has an energetic, lively soul. She loves to play sports and keep active every day. She has a lot of friends who value her spirit, and she's always the person who is eager to play a fun game with them. She represents the color green. Isabelle Isabelle is a quiet, shy and introverted person, and always calm. She likes solace and relaxation. Even though it may not seem like it, people value her mindfulness and peaceful qualities. She represents the color blue. Joanna Joanna is a very wise, dignified, and peaceful person. She represents the color indigo. Fantasia Fantasia is creative, smart and intelligent. She loves to create art, read and write. People around her appreciate her creativity and uniqueness, despite whether she thinks they don't or not. She represents the color violet. Interests Clara's Interests Likes *Conspiracy theories *Making lists *Mystery shows *Cooking *Animated films *Road trips *Indie folk music *Indie rock music *Soccer *Yoga *Scrabble *DuckTales *Looney Tunes *Sabrina the Teenage Witch *Bejeweled *Tom and Jerry *Dance Central *R&B music *Photoshop *Physical science *Digimon *Wild Kratts *Power Rangers *Invader Zim *Samurai Jack *Scooby-Doo *Nancy Drew mysteries *Trivial Pursuit *Animaniacs *Dilbert *Motocross stunts *K-Pop music *Back to the Future *Sonic the Hedgehog *Guitar Hero *Monopoly *Playing the piano *Deep house music *Rocko's Modern Life *Biographies *Ice cream *Graphic novels Dislikes *Hitchhikers *Homework *Frozen *Ballet Eliza's Interests Likes *Reading *Making lists *Algebra *Studying genetics *TheSims *Ballet *Gymnastics *Pop music *Psychotherapy *MapleStory *Over the Hedge *Shaun the Sheep *Ed, Edd n Eddy *Big Nate *Inkheart *Sewing *Dressmaking *House music *New Age music *Minecraft *Classical music *Horses *Ice skating Dislikes *Violent video games *Tattoos Mandy's Interests Likes *Surfing the Internet *Pranks *Karaoke *Dinosaurs *Stunts *Snakes *Yoga *Acrobatics *Easy listening music *Pop music *TED Talks *School of Rock *Documentaries *Science *Critical reasoning *Harry Potter *J-Pop music *Wrestling *Proper etiquette *Pop-rock music *Book reviews *Softball *Electronic music *Integrative dance *Flash animation Dislikes *Fake news *Horror movies Wanda's Interests Likes *Sports *Bad jokes *Art *Aliens *Sword Art Online *Stickers *Hotel Transylvania *Five Nights at Freddy's *Madagascar *Charlie and the Chocolate Factory *Codename: Kids Next Door *Rocket Power *Talk shows *Soccer *Stand-up comedy *Rockabilly music *Self-defense *Netflix *Raving Rabbids *Roblox *Lemony Snicket: A Series of Unfortunate Events Dislikes Isabelle's Interests Likes *Computer programming *Dancing *Ever After High *Graffiti *Fairy Tail *League of Legends *Subway Surfers *Pokemon *Oil painting *K-Pop music *DIY crafts *Basketball *Ice skating *Jazz music *Riding her bike *Shopkins *Skiing *Geography Dislikes *Bullying *Teen Titans Go Joanna's Interests Likes *Horticulture *Tarot *Fabric sewing *Pandas *Marine life *Wonder Woman *Tokidoki *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Synthpop music *Watercolor painting *Calligraphy *Native American cultures *Poetry *Knitting *Biology *Research *Reggae music *Dogs *Healthy living *Crocheting *Writing in her journal Dislikes *Bad jokes *Zombies Fantasia's Interests Likes *Scientology *Baking *Clash of Clans *Dragons *Football *Angry Birds *Baseball *Jigsaw puzzles *Mahjong *America's Got Talent *Solitaire *Pokemon *Wallpapers *Robots *The Lego Movie *Adventure Time *Disney's Descendants *Ancient Egypt *Coloring *Dodgeball *Archery *Temple Run *Hockey *Mandalas *Fancy hairstyles *Clarence *Naruto *Boxing *Night at the Museum Dislikes *Gambling *Family Guy Trivia *Some people say that The Rainbow Girls kind of resemble Strawberry Shortcake characters. *Mandy hopes to become a beautician someday. Category:Awesome Characters Category:SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY'S Allies Category:Good Characters Category:Comedy World Characters Category:Non Troublemakers Category:Groups Category:Female Characters Category:DC03's Goodies Category:Sarah West's Own Characters Category:Lil Peepz Characters